Ember
by Sugar.Funny14
Summary: Susan and Caspian are new parents who are adjusting to fact of having a child prodigy who has "Special Abilities". Their daughter Ember was prophesied at birth that she would be the help to the people of Narnia. At just age 9 she has mastered Training Battles, Bullies, but most important her POWERS. What happens when The White Witch creates a plan to destroy them and NARNIA! READ!
1. Baby Ember

CHAPTER ONE:

* * *

**"CASPIAN"** Susan yelled for her husband who held her hand diligently by her side.

"Hold on Susan. You're almost there" Her sister Lucy said pulling her matted hair away from her eyes.

Prince Caspian kissed her temple "Just a little bit more, sweetheart she's almost out"

The maids ran in and out of the room bringing more wet towels to lower her temperature. One of them came over to wipe the hot sweat that poured down her tired face.

"Come on princess! Your almost there just one more big push" Doctor Cornelius coached. He could see the baby crowning and his nerves were on edge considering the fact that he didn't want to hurt it or Susan. He sat at his stool holding the tip of the baby's head.

Susan's energy was draining by the minute. She was exhausted and had been pushing for 5 minutes. But with the strength and support from her family around her she took in one final deep breath and pushed with everything she had, letting out a painful shriek.

The room fell silent as they heard the sound of a baby crying. Just then her brothers King Peter and Prince Edmund entered. Their faces glowing as they saw their new niece.

Susan's body loosened and suddenly she became numb to the strain in her lower abdomen. Caspian's eyes wondered from their brand new baby girl to her. He gently kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear "I'm so proud of you"

Susan quietly opened her eyes and a single tear strolled down her cheek. The moment she laid eyes on her daughter her heartbeat went as fast as a thousand drums put together. She had never seen anything so magnificent!

"We did it, Caspian" She breathed.

"No, you did it, my love " He smiled.

Edmund smiled as his wife, Alexandria and their three year old son entered the room "Come my beautiful bride. God has blessed my sister and brother-in-law with a girl. What shall we name her"

Susan eyed her husband "Yes, what shall we name her, my love"

Caspian grunted awkwardly "How about, Jane?"

"Jane?" The crowd echoed in confusion.

Lucy thumped the back of his head "What on earth is wrong with you"

"Owe" Caspian said as a matter-of-factly.

"May I have her now, Cornelius" Susan whispered over to the doctor as he wrapped their daughter in a rich purple cloth.

"As you wish, my princess" he said gently lending her her baby.

_She's so light _Susan thought. The baby's cries suddenly weakened and she fluttered her eyes open. Caspian and Susan gasped. "Her eyes...their gold?"

"**_She will be a great warrior, Allah_**" The doctor mumbled.

Caspian, suddenly angry, shot his eyes at him "What is this you speak of?"

"God has given me vision of a girl who will bring rescue to the Kingdom of Narnia and it's people. There will be a great oppression to the people of this world from a spirit like no other...and the only one who will be able to fight her is a little girl with a pair of golden eyes...with hidden gifts"

"Gifts" Susan's anxiety level rose "What kind of gifts"

Dr. Cornelius nodded "When the time comes...and the kingdom has been threatened this child will save us all. She has been chosen from God himself" He prophesied. "She is the guardian of this empire"

"And what a beautiful guardian she will be. My heart beats with joy for her uniqueness. I thank the Lord for her. Its a wonder how her eyes shine like the sun in spring time..." Peter smiled "Like an _Ember_"

Lucy gasped "EMBER"

Susan smiled and kissed her daughters head. The baby squirmed and gave a toothless smile. Her heart was excited as she recognized the voice of her father.

**"Ember"** he smiled at her as the baby grabbed his finger. "Let the empire rejoice as my beautiful wife has given birth to a girl. Ember...the guardian"


	2. Mind Trick

"AGAIN" Caspian yelled from the out court alongside his brother-in-laws Peter and Edmund.

"These cats need to be faster if we're going to war against the telmarines or worse the white witch" Edmund snarled. The two young men battling before them re-adjusted their swords together declaring round 8 of their fight.

"They will get it eventually. Do not forget brother that it took you 108 fights in training before you elevated" Peter said with a crooked smile.

"Maybe, but at least I defeated _my _opponents"

"You guys aren't doing this now. We have to much to do. We have to make sure these men are prepared for battle. Anything can happen in Narnia and Edmund you should know that better than anyone here"

Peter grabbed his pad and feather pen "Alright Caspian. We've been after fight after fight for hours now. These men need a break. It's their 8th fight after all. You want to talk about being prepared you should at least give these men a rest so they can be."

"It's amazing that just after a few careless fights you feel for them. You and I both know that war is much harder than this. If they can't battle one fight how will they battle triple that number in combat? Save your feelings for some other day. These men need discipline. Something all three of us had to learn to get to where we are today"

"I'm just saying. These men look extremely tired not to mention this is their very first time competing against one another. Just give them a few minutes to rest. You remember your first day? It couldn't have been easy"

Caspian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Fine" He lifted his head up facing the two young guys.

"ENOUGH" he called "You have been rewarded 3 minutes of rest. Make the best of it"

The men dropped their weapons as their companions raced up to assist them to their seats. Just then a servant girl approached Caspian with a concerned look on her face "Prince Caspian. Princess Susan requested for you. She said its an emergency"

"Is she alright?" Caspian asked nervously.

"She did not say. All she said was it was concerning Ember" Once he heard the name of his precious daughter Caspian ran as fast as he could to his kingdom. His heart was beating in anticipation concerning the well being of his daughter. He thought maybe she had been harmed or if she fell ill.

"SUSAN" He panicked racing up the steps. "Susan, where are you?"

Once he reached the door to baby Ember's room Susan had already opened the door. "Caspian"

"What's wrong with Ember? Is she alright?"

"Calm down Caspian. She's alright"

Caspian took a deep breath "Oh, well, wait whats the emergency?"

Susan grabbed a pack of clean soapy pads and gave it to him "It's your turn to wash her"

* * *

**Caspian**

I grabbed the pads and lathered the soap over Ember. She hated taking baths but she always seemed to relax a bit when I washed her. My beautiful baby's eyes glowed bright at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Hi there, little one" Her eyes were still fixed on me when she started kicking her feet in excitement for my voice.

"Wow, you look so much like your mother. I think the only thing you have of mine is the hair and that cute little nose"

"AGHHHHHF" She responded with a laugh.

I chuckled "I'm sorry I don't speak baby"

"Glad to know. That makes two of us" a voice said behind me.

My heart melted "Did you know you could stuff your mouth with a bag of jelly sauce and I still could recognize that voice of yours"

Susan laughed and came to stand right next to me "No, but thanks for telling me"

"Must you always be so sarcastic?"

"Awe" She stood on her toes to kiss me. "I only do it because I love you. I'm surprised you could calm our baby down. She's always crying when the maids wash her or when I do for that matter" She said stroking Embers wet hair.

"What can I say. I got the magic touch" I joked.

Susan grabbed my butt "You haven't felt magic yet my dear" I gasped as 'part of me' jumped. I hated when my wife did that, especially around our daughter. She knew I couldn't resist. She kissed me passionately on the lips and I grabbed her bringing her close to me. The passion between us grew until a loud cry pierced our ears. Susan and I pulled away "Oh no, sorry Ember" whined Susan. Together she and I continued to finish washing her off. Susan grabbed her little night gown and placed it over her head.

I grabbed ember and carried her out of the bathroom and into her crib. her small little head laid so peacefully on my shoulder that I didn't even want to put her down. "She really loves you"

I smiled looking over a very alert Ember. Her eyes averted from Susan and back to me "I love her even more. You know when I was a kid...I always said I wanted a boy...but now my heart feels as though it would never be the same without _her_. Isn't that right **_Bella _**(Beautiful)" Embers hands rose up for me. As I cradled her back in my arms I gave her my finger like I did almost every night, but this night was different considering the fact that once her tiny hand grabbed it my mind suddenly went blank and only four words came to sight:

_I love you papa_

My heart pounded as my mind regained itself. My eyes shifted to a giggly Ember. Tears filled my eyes. Susan ran up to me "Caspian, are you alright dear?"

"It is true."

"What is my prince?"

... "Our daughter holds hidden gifts"

**Review Please:)**


	3. Energy

5 years later...

Ember: Age 5

"EMBER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" Caspian yelled from the bottom of the staircase. A small giggly Ember came running down the steps expecting what she had hoped for all day. Her parents attention.

Once she saw her dad and mother glaring at her alongside with their maid Lady Charlotte, who was in fact like a second mother to Susan. She was just as Ember left her, covered in honey and pillow feathers.

Ember hid her smile under her long brunette hair. Susan stared her daughter down with her hand on her hip. "Ember" She started. "What did your father and I tell you about playing pranks on people."

Ember shifted awkwardly, suddenly intimidated and afraid of her mother's tone. It wasn't funny to her anymore. Her mother didn't get the joke. She eyed her father who had his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Do you need a spanking?" Caspian threatened.

Ember's heart raced in fear "No. No. No mommy i'm sorry. Ms. Charlotte i'm sorry"

Lady Charlotte sucked in her teeth "You will pay for your actions"

"You will wash Lady Charlotte's uniform until it is spotless. Do you understand?" asked Caspian.

She dropped her head in sorrow "Yes papa"

"OFF to your room until we call back for you"

* * *

Ember scrubbed the uniform cloth as hard as she could to get the stains out. Her heart was full of self-pity and guilt. At this point the feathers were almost out of the linen when Prince Caspian entered the room. Ember jumped at the sight of him and began to scrub hard shaking a little in fear.

Caspian bent down on the side of her "Why are you scrubbing so hard"

Ember stopped "Because I do not want a spanking...or for you to be angry at me"

Caspian's heart melted at his daughters answer. He noticed two silent tears stroll down her face and he wiped them away "Why do you weep"

"I am scared, papa"

"About what"

"That you do not love me anymore"

Caspian's eyes widened in shock "Ember Marie, What are you talking about?"

This time Ember dropped the uniform in the laundry bucket and nearly ran out the door until he grabbed the child's arm and pressed her to his chest.

"Ember, sweetheart, don't you ever say that again. Your mother and I love you very much and our lives wouldn't be the same without you. We just have to mak_e sure that as long as you live in this kingdom you are to obey the rules and treat people with respect. Especially to our elders. Comprendes?" _

_Emb_er, still wrapping her arms around her fathers neck, nodded "_Yo comprendo papa" _

_"Bien" _He smiled "I love you so much, Ember. My beautiful girl. I remember the day you were born. Your mother and I were so happy"

Ember looked at her dad "Really?"

"You couldn't take our smiles away. Life with you has to be one of the best blessing God can give me."

Ember's heartbeat started and she got so excited to the point she couldn't hold herself from hugging him. "I love you too papa"

Just then the temperature of Ember's body began to rise and she tensed up. Caspian flinched away from her by the burns he felt. "What's wrong papa?" Ember asked frightened.

"CORNELIUS" Caspian yelled. "Ember, are you okay?" He panicked.

"I'm fine! what is wrong-" Suddenly her eyes went completely white and ember cocked her head to the side. She lifted her right hand and a huge white bolt of energy released and came in contact with a fire arrow which quickly dissolved in thin air.

Caspian watched in astonishment as Dr. Cornelius jolted through the room "What happened?"

The child's eyes went back to the gold chestnut color and she lowered her hand "They didn't mean to do it" she mumbled.

"What is she talking about?" asked Cornelius.

Caspian got up and approached his daughter to test her temperature. _She's not hot anymore. _He thought.

Ember grabbed her daddy's hand and eyed Cornelius "The men in suits...they were practicing... and one of them made a mistake" She grabbed Cornelius's hand as well.

The men's vision was clouded with a picture of a familiar trainee lifting his bow. His companion lit a fire on the tip but the man's hand twitched and slipped out of his grasp, therefore, aiming towards the open window which would have struck Caspian in the neck.

Caspian and Cornelius's vision came back and they eyed Ember.

Caspian couldn't fake his smile. He hugged his daughter tight and she returned it.

"Gracias, Ember"

"Your welcome papa"

**REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	4. Pain Part:1

**"Mr. Tomnus when are my parents coming home?"**

Tomnus's stomach turned as the child asked this question. How do you explain to a 6 year old kid that her parents are defending a kingdoms honor in battle?

"They'll be back before you know it, sweetheart. Why don't you finish your homework"

Ember, with a proud smile on her face, handed her teacher her homework. Mr. Tomnus's eyes widened."You finished 100 math problems in just 10 minutes?" Ember shrugged. "Holy fawn! that's amazing"

"What a worm" A kid named ALO said three seats down from her. Ember hid her face behind her hair. Something she always did when she was nervous.

EJ, son of Prince Edmund, furrowed his eyes at the girl "Don't talk to my cousin that way peasant"

The young blonde who appeared to be a centaur approached the royal off-springs with a group of friends behind her. "Who you calling a peasant, leech?"

"How dare you insult me" EJ declared seizing her up. He was only three years older than Ember but he had the persistent hostile personality of his father. "I could have you arrested for insulting me"

"No, no EJ, you mustn't" Ember interrupted stepping in between them.

"But-"

"No. We must show kindness to everyone, even if we don't get it in return"

"Alright break it up kids" Mr. Tomnus said stepping in between the two groups. "There will be no fighting here. Alo, you must never talk to these two that away again. Do you understand?"

Alo protested. "And why should I?"

"Because, Aslan himself would never allow it" The room went silent at the mentioning of their _late _king.

Alo placed her two tied arms over her chest "It's not fair"

"Yeah, how come they get special treatment?"

"Yeah what do we owe to them? They never did anything for us" A young boy said behind her, along with some more protesters.

Mr. Tomnus cleared his throat "Some things are just meant to be and sometimes you just have to accept it."

Something about the tone of her teachers voice didn't sit well with Ember. She looked around at the eyes that stared her down with such envy and hate. _What is this feeling? _She thought. _Why such hate? I never did anything to them._

It didn't take long for her to finally grab her stuff and leave the room as quiet as she knew how. Ember spent the rest of her day searching for the only two people she could talk to and trust.

Her parents.

* * *

Caspian yelled in agony has the maids took out the glass shards that pierced through his entire side. He had received a sudden blow from protecting his wife. In doing so King Peter called for a retreat. Thank God they made it safely to the Kingdom to place him in the proper care before they would have to return to battle. Susan held on to her sister fighting to be strong and put on a brave face for everyone. She absolutely HATED when one of her loved ones were in pain.

Edmund held his hand "It's going to be okay man. Hold on"

Just then, Peter ran in the room with his wife Lora by his side. "Edmund and I couldn't find Dr. Cornelius anywhere"

"He's losing so much blood. We're going to have to just do it ourselves. Take care of him the best we can" Lady Felicity warned. The maid grabbed spice seeds and placed them over his battle wound.

"Whatever we do we have to do it fast before anyone important notices." Lucy insisted, eyeing her sister carefully.

Caspian gasped trying to control his breathing."My si-d-d-e i-s-s burning. I don't...know-w-w how much...I can take"

Susan wept while pushing her sister away from her "Why didn't you just let me finish that soldier? I could have taken that-"

"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED RIGHT THEN AND THERE" Caspian yelled. He winced at his sudden outburst and his body jerked. "You expect me to just stand back and watch a man strike the woma-a-n I love?" Caspian yelled. The couple eyed each other with such hurt and pain in their eyes. They were terrified of the possibilities of what could happen in the next 10 minutes. Suddenly, Caspian's eyes fluttered shut and the group rushed to him.

* * *

Ember ran down the halls looking through doors and searching high and low for her family, that is until she heard a loud ear shrieking scream. Just then, she saw 2 maids race out the room with towels covered in blood.

Her heart started and she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. She heard a faint cry from the room. And for a split second the voice reminded her mother. "Mom" she whispered. After that, she heard voice mumbling something about "Blood" and "Death"

Ember silently approached the door and this time she could hear the voices clearly. It was her uncle Peter and Susan bickering back and forth about her father.

"Papa?" She was now in the room. The whole group eyed the child in surprise. She was confused by their shiny metal looking outfits and bruised up faces. Susan's heart melted as she laid eyes on her daughter. No one had the words to explain the scene Ember was now living in.

Lora approached her "Ember, honey, maybe you should-"

"Papa...what happened to papa" She ran to her fathers side and tears formed in her little eyes by the huge scary gash she saw on his side. There was a bloody towel on the damaged side that still had blood oozing out on. He had appeared so peaceful as if he was resting but the cuts and bruises that appeared all over his body only gave off that illusion. She wanted to scream...but it was as if someone took all the motions out of her. She couldn't force herself to do anything but let the tears fall.

Susan placed her scratched shaky hand on her daughters shoulder "Dr. Cornelius-"

"Left him...HE LEFT HIM HERE TO DIE"

"No, no, no my darling. He did not neglect your father" Susan said bending down placing her hands on each side of her face.

Ember couldn't control the hiccups, snot, tears, and trembles that she felt. She was officially out of control in her body. What was going on? Why wasn't her dad responding? Why was he hurt? Why wasn't anyone telling her he'd be up in no time? But not only that...Why had Cornelius abandon the family when they need him the most. She heard what her mother was saying but her gut told her something else. Something didn't feel right.

"Is he...dying" she finally asked after minutes of silence.

No one responded to her question. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand the position Caspian was in. Without the proper help he was dying and time was running out.

_To be continued..._

**Review In That Box Below PLEAASSSEE**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

- Has Susan Finally Thrown In The Towel On...

- Dr. Cornelius has truly betrayed...

- Ember's Powers Have Caught Up With Her Especially Since...


	5. Pain Part: 2

A day later…

Ember had never left her dad's side, nor did Susan. They stayed with him all that night praying and hoping for the best.

"When will he wake up" She asked her mother.

Susan was so emotionally drained she didn't even hear her daughter. She just continued to lay on the chair with her eyes closed so she couldn't cry. That's all she had been doing because they were nowswollen and red.

"Mommy" Ember repeated, trapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

Ember, stroking her dad's black hair, pushed the question "When will dad wake up"

Susan dreaded this question because the truth was she didn't know. For all she knew Caspian could have been on the verge of slipping into a coma. Without Dr. Cornelius here she felt hopeless. Yet, of course, the only way to respond to a 6 year old is to make sure they were satisfied and unafraid. So she replied:

**"Soon"**

* * *

A black smoke bounced off the walls and soon appeared as a man standing in front of one of the evilest villains in all of Narnia. The man's appearance was repulsive because he hated HUMANS!

"Who are you?" The villain asked with much authority and disgust in his voice.

"What an honor my L-"

"Do not test me boy! I could care less about what this moment defines for you, I asked you a question"

The man cleared his throat "I am Cornelius"

"Cornelius…and what brings you here"

"I need your help…to destroy the pevensie kingdom... once and for **all**"

* * *

"Ember" A soft whisper said behind me.

It was my papa! "Papa, are you alright?" I ran over to his damaged body. His face looked worn out and his body felt cold to the touch. His gash was now a deep purplish red. His hair was matted from the sweat and he appeared exhausted from the pain.

I wiped his damp hair away from his face and kissed his forehead "Who...who did this to you?"

"Ember, you must not know about my current situation. What are you doing here?" He growled. The words in his voice were frightening and I stepped back.

"I'm not going anywhere, papa" I whispered still afraid of what he might say next.

"Neither am I" I turned around and there my mother stood walking over to us. "Caspian we have to find Dr. Cornelius he's the only one who can help you"

"He is not here, Mother" I pleaded while taking her hand. "He has abandoned us! I feel it"

My mother rolled her eyes and jerked her hand out of my grasp "YOUR FATHER IS AT HIS DEATH BED AND THERE'S NO WAY TO SAVE HIM BUT HAVE THE BLOODY DOCTOR HERE! YOU'RE A CHILD, EMBER! STAY IN YOUR PLACE BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND" She yelled.

The room went silent and my insides began to crumble. I froze as her cruel unwavering eyes stared me down. It didn't take long for her to break down as she realized what she had just said "E-m-m-b-e-r… I'm so-"

But before she could finish a familiar shock pierced through my body. I winced and fell to the ground as a huge bolt of energy surged through me and found its way out through my hands. My skin began to glow a very yellow color and I began to shake violently. I couldn't see anything but my father's horrified face. He was trying to move but winced every time. He shouted something at me, but I couldn't hear him. I was officially out of control of my body and a huge bolt of energy left me.

I felt so much pain form in me but I couldn't scream, that is, until the moment was over and everything went **black…**

**Review Please! I just want to thank everyone for your continuous views and some of you for your reviews! Its much appreciate it, but I make my story however I please. And if you don't like it i'm sorry.**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK **

**- **Susan and Caspian will face a horrible moment when their own daughter...

- The Pevensie's return from battle and find...

- Cornelius has a secret...


	6. The Return

The Kingdom of Narnia's Kings, Queens, Prince, and Princesses returned to their castles after a long head journey. The warriors found their way back into the arms of their husbands, wives, sons and daughters. It was a celebration time and the Pevensie family couldn't wait to get back to their kingdom to see their family. Especially, Susan and Caspian.

"DAD! Daddy is that you?" EJ called out pushing past the soldiers. Once Edmund spotted his son he dropped his armor gear and ran to his son.

"EJ" He called and picked his son up spinning him around in the air. His heart was full of peace and thankfulness for the opportunity to see his son again. He hoped that after this long battle there would be no more. Edmund hated leaving his wife and son behind.

"Oh, my boy, my dear boy, I've missed you" He said placing the boy down. He ran his hands through his sons dark brown hair "I see nothing's changed. Still look like your mom" EJ laughed. **(Character's Picture List on my profile. Go check it out.) **

"One day your features will show" His wife, Alexandria, commented behind him.

Edmund turned slowly and eyed his wife's teary brown eyes. "Alexandria" he said wiping away her tears. He placed a strand of her golden brown hair behind her ear.

"My darling, do not weep, because no matter how far away I am, I will always miss you most of all"

Alexandria lunged at her husband and kissed him passionately. "I'm just happy your home" She replied.

Peter grabbed his wife and hugged her tight "Another battle won"

Lora smiled "Another battle well fought, But when or lose…as long as I'm fighting by your side, I am satisfied."

* * *

"Stay forever…"

"End together" She finished.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"CASPIAN" Lucy yelled running up the steps "Susan! Ember? Where are you-"

"Lucy? Lucy, come quick" Susan called out from Ember's room. Lucy ran to her niece's room and gasped as she saw a very tall, very healthy Caspian up and walking. His scars were completely gone, hair brushed neatly in a tight bun to the back, and most importantly the gash…it wasn't there anymore.

Lucy smiled "Dr. Cornelius came through. Oh Susan I'm so happy for you-"

"It wasn't my mentor" Caspian said smiling at his daughter then his eyes averted back to Lucy. He sauntered over to her and welcomed her with a hug "And may I add it is a blessing to see you"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean…if it wasn't Cornelius then who was…it…" Lucy trailed off and Caspian retreated to his sleeping daughter. Lucy's eyes widened "No…it couldn't be…How? How did this happen?"

Susan answered "She saved him. She healed Caspian's body. I really don't know how it happened. When Cornelius gets back I'll have to talk it over with him. He knows more about Ember's…abilities…more than we do"

Lucy felt as if her legs were weak as for some reason she was little frightened over this "But how can this be? I mean, are her powers getting stronger?"

"It appears so" Caspian said eyeing his daughter.

"How is this possible? I'm sorry I just don't get it. These episodes just come once every blue moon...I mean usually when Caspian is hurt"

"But it was different this time" Susan mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Lucy pushed.

Caspian stared at Ember as if was concentrating really hard on something "Something weird happened…it's kind of hard to explain…I mean-"

"Spill it!"

He sighed "She glowed…"

"…Okay…she glowed…is this some joke or something?"

"Of course it's not a joke. This really happened, Lucy" Susan protested.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Oh come on, Susan. Do you really expect me to believe something so juv-"

"Aun-t-t Lucy?" A voice said behind the group.

The room fell silent at Ember's awakening. The blazing sun shimmered through her window and she winced as she opened her eyes.

"Ember, sweetheart, are you alright?" Susan panicked racing over to her daughter. She started checking her fever on her cheek and forehead.

Ember placed her hand on her head "No my-" She trailed off as she looked into her mother's eyes.

***Memory***

"_YOU'RE A CHILD EMBER! STAY IN YOUR PLACE! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND"_

***Memory***

Ember gasped in fear and edged away from her mother as that memory clouded her mind. Susan, confused, reached for her "Ember? Sweetie what's wr-"

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

Caspian ran to her "Ember it's ok-"

"No! Leave me alone!" She screamed dogging her father's grasp and running out the room.

Lucy eyed the two parents "Well that went well. But, I think the color you were looking for was red…because that girl seemed pissed"

"Oh, shut up" The couple said.

* * *

Cornelius stepped up the last step of the palaces gate and took in a deep breath. In his palm he held a letter. At this point he was at his wits end. The buried secret in his heart was killing him. He shifted around his pockets until he felt what he was looking for. He opened the envelope that the letter was in and placed the gold shimmering object inside. He sealed it shut and wrote:

**Do not open until time to**

"Please Caspian…hurry…time is running out"

* * *

**Caspian and Susan trailed away through the woods hand in hand. Susan observed the sky and the different shades of colors picturing over it. It was evening and the sun was getting ready to set. Suddenly, Caspian found a hill in the opening and gave Susan a mischievous grin. She eyed him back knowing what he was thinking. Just then they broke off and sprinted towards the top. Caspian laughed as his wife picked up speed running past him. Once they reached the opening Susan tackled Caspian to the ground and they rolled over until Caspian was on top.**

"**You're getting stronger" He commented. Susan rolled over him **(Character Picture List On Profile)**. **

"**Who said I was weak?" She then kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away. Caspian was confused at her action. "Cas, I…I don't know what to do"**

"**What do you mean, my love" he shot up. Susan slid off to his side and they mirrored each other. A silent tear escaped down her cheek.**

"**I don't know what I was thinking talking to Ember like that! That's my daughter! I mean, I should be hung or something for my actions! Did you see the way she looking at me? All that anger in her voice. I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm a horrible mother" She pleaded in sorrow.**

**Caspian cupped her small soft face in his hands. "Susan, you will listen to me… our daughter loves you. She adores you, my love. Parents make mistakes. We're not perfect only God is. You were stressed out…and desperate. And how couldn't you be? I mean if there is anyone to blame here let it be me" He got up off the ground angry with himself.**

**Susan stood up and went after him "Caspian do not blame yourself! My actions were my choice not yours"**

"**But Susan you were right! I should've just let you handle your own battle. You told me you had it all under control, but I panicked. I'm sorry. If I would have let you handled it, I would have never gotten hurt and put so much stress on you and Ember in doing so"**

"**Caspian…" Susan trailed off hugging her husband from behind "I'm sorry."**

**Caspian turned around and hugged her "I can't help it. You and Ember are my life. I took an oath along time ago on our wedding day to protect you…and our children…even if it meant risking my life"**

"**I would too…you know that"**

"**Yes, but if something happens Susan I want you to be the one to raise our daughter"**

**Susan's eyes widened and she pushed Caspian away from her "Do not speak like that! Nothing is going to happen to either of us NOR Ember for that matter"**

**Caspian bowed his head "I'm sorry. Forgive me" He walked over to Susan and held her in his arms.**

**Her eyes watered "I don't…I don't know what I'd do without you, Caspian. Do not say things like that to me…ever. Promise"**

**Caspian kissed her passionately and whispered softly into her ear "Promise"**

**Later that night**

**(Around 2 am)**

Meanwhile a dark shiny mist hovered over a sleeping Ember and as she opened her eyes…

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Author's Note Coming Soon**

**Do Not Forget To Check Out The Character's List On My Profile (ALL Of The character's except Cornelius So far Are On There)**

**Sneak Peek:**

**The Pevensie Kingdom is under attack**

**Cornelius's Secret Message**

**Ember "Awakens"**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Just to clear up my story so far and what's happening.

sooooo...

**Ember's power's are increasing the more she gets older. Lucy and her parents are worried that it's starting to get out of control. **

**With Cornelius "MIA" He is secretly going back and forth to an evil spirit who in fact works for the white queen. Dr. Cornelius is the GOOD GUY. YES, HE IS ON THE PEVENSIE side. Later on in the story you guys will see his plans on why he had to go to the evil spirit and why he can't be present with the pevensie's right now.**

**Peter is the King of the Pevensie Kingdom. (More will be revealed why it happened like that).(You guys are gonna flip) **

**The mention of Allah (Meaning GOD) in my story is the fact that he is a big factor of the character's faith.**

**And there is more than one kingdom in Narnia. (Hint: The mentioning of other kings and queens in chapter6)**

I wanted to make my story different. And that's what it is. And that's how it's going to be. I would appreciate it if some "reviewers" would respect that. If you are a true critic. To the people who enjoy it. Thank you for reading.

But I may have to cancel the story if more reviewers don't start coming in:( so review please. it gives me motivation to write it for you guys and if no one's reviewing I feel like no one's reading it so. It's very important to me. Let's work together guys! Happy Thanksgiving:)


End file.
